


middle of nowhere, usa

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Steve, Nat, Tony and Peter go on a recon mission for SHIELD and wind up needing to bunk down in a motel for the night. Too bad there were only two rooms left at the motel, which led to a creative sleeping arrangement. AKA the 'There was only one bed' trope.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	middle of nowhere, usa

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next fill for my blackout bingo! Please enjoy! ^_^ 
> 
> Prompt: Bed sharing

* * *

Tony had _no_ idea where they were, and frankly, he could care less. Right now, all he wanted to do was get his room key, and go to bed. But apparently there was a problem, as he could see Steve was talking to the poor person behind the counter, and it didn’t look like things were going so well. He sighed, and turned back towards the car to look at the other two people that were sitting in it. 

“It looks like we’ve got a problem.” He made the comment, and saw Natasha roll her eyes at him. The other person was sound asleep in the back seat, because _apparently_ it was past his bedtime. Not that it bothered Tony to see Peter sleeping - it was better than having him awake at one in the morning. Which is what time it was currently, in whatever state they had wound up in. 

They had decided to take the car to this stakeout that Fury had wanted to send them on, and of _course_ it had meant that after it was all said and done, no one was going to want to drive back the three hundred plus miles back to the compound. Tony was _exhausted_ , and he offered to have his jet take them, since Clint, Rhodey and Wanda were using the Quinjet for their own assignment, but had been refuted by his entire team. 

“Bet you wish we had taken the jet now.” He commented, turning back around to see what Steve was doing. 

“Shut up, Tony.” Natasha’s voice dripped with sarcasm, which made him smile. 

He was about to go into the office when he saw Steve slam money down on the counter, and then walked outside towards them. “Bad news.”   
  
“How bad?” Tony asked, pushing himself off the car. “Do we need to sleep in the car? I mean, Underroos is good for a bit, but I don’t think he’s going to want to sleep in there all night.” A soft snore came from the backseat, letting Tony know that Peter was very much still asleep. 

Steve held up two room keys. “That bad.” 

“Eh, So what?” Tony reached for one of the keys. “You bed with her. No offense, Ms. Romanov.” 

“None taken, asshole.” She got out of the car. “You’re sleeping with him? You know you’re going to have to wake him up, right?” 

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, I know. You guys just go to your room. Where are we?” 

“Upstairs, last room. We’re down here, right in that room.” Steve pointed to a poorly lit door. “Tony, there’s something you need to know.” 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t care. I’m too tired to care about anything right now except for wanting to rest my head on some shitty motel pillow that’s probably got lots of semen and other gross bodily fluids on it.” Tony walked over to the passenger door, and opened it. “Hey, Pete. Pete. PETER.” He spoke loud enough that he knew Peter would hear him. 

“Wuzzit?” Peter sat up with a groan, his hand going to his head. “Ah, M-Mr. Stark. Sorry, I fell asleep, huh?” 

“You did. Come on. We’ve got a room. Your back will thank me later.” He grabbed his bag off the floor, and looked at Steve and Natasha. “We’ll see you in the morning. Continental breakfast in the lobby? Or did you piss him off so much that that was revoked?” 

Steve shook his head. “No, that’s still available. But Tony-” 

“No.” He held his hand up. “Good night.” He saw Peter standing next to him, rubbing his eyes. “Come on, Pete. Let’s go see about some beds.” He walked with him across the parking lot, and headed up the stairs by where their room was. 

The electronic key made a _wrrhl_ noise as he held it in front of the door, and then pushed it open. Two lights turned on, and Tony had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing was correct. “You’ve got to be shitting me.” He groaned, as Peter came up next to him. 

“I can go sleep in….” Peter yawned softly, “the car, Mr. Stark. I don’t mind.” 

In their motel room was single bed. It wasn’t even a queen sized bed. It was a _full_ sized bed, hell - maybe it was even a twin. He had no idea because he never bothered to sleep on something so small in his life. And the fact that there was only one in the room meant that he was going to have to sleep with Peter. Which, on any other night might sound like a great idea, but not tonight. Not when all he wants to do is fucking sleep, and not have to worry about anything inappropriate accidentally happening with the teen standing next to him, who was yawning again. 

“No. You’re not sleeping in the car. We’ll figure it out. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all.” Peter walked into the room, and looked at the bed. “It’s really small, though.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Tony groaned, as he locked the door. Now that he thought about it, maybe that’s why Steve was so upset. Because he knew that this wouldn’t fly under normal circumstances. But what were they going to do? They had no other choice but to take what they had available to them. “You don’t sleep naked, right?” 

“Uh…” 

“Not tonight, you don’t.” He tried not to think about Peter sleeping naked most nights in his bedroom, his own libido going sorely unchecked as he pictured it in his mind. _Stop it. Can’t. Not right now_. “And neither will I.” 

“You sleep naked?” 

“If I pay for sheets that cost over a thousand dollars, you’d better believe I sleep naked.” Tony dropped his bag next to the left side, designating it as his own. “Do you need to use the restroom or anything?” 

“Yeah, probably.” Peter rubbed his eyes, and started to walk over to their bathroom, which he knew from experience with these kinds of places was probably going to be small and dank and gross. “I’m going to close the door.” 

“Please do.” 

It didn’t matter though, because he could hear every single thing that Peter was doing. Including when he shook off. _I hate motels_. Tony took off his shirt, and stripped down to his underwear, and as soon as Peter was out he saw him stop, staring at him like a deer stuck in headlights. “You’ve seen me without clothes on before, Peter.” He reminded him. “We’ve gone swimming as a team together. This is the same thing.” 

“No it’s not!” The lights showed how bright Peter’s cheeks were. “I’m going back to the car, Mr. Stark. I can’t sleep in that bed with you.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because!” 

Tony rolled his eyes so far back in his head he was sure they were going to roll out of their sockets. “I’m going to the bathroom. Get in bed, and just go to sleep. It’s _late_. I’m _tired_. I want this day to be over with.” 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” He heard Peter mumble as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Yep - dank and gross. _I fucking hate motels_.

He washed his hands and went back out to the bedroom. The lights had been turned off, and he saw a lump underneath the covers on the bed. There was _not_ much room at all left for him, but he knew that wasn’t Peter’s fault. And from the way he was already on the bed, Tony knew he wasn’t going to have very many choices when it came to how he laid on the bed. There really was only one way that was going to allow him to be comfortable, but even then - he knew he wouldn’t be because of the position it would require him to be in. _Fuck it_. He had no choice, really. He lifted his side of the blanket, and got into bed with his chest connecting to Peter’s back, while he tried to keep his hips as far away from him as possible. 

“Sorry.” He apologized, knowing that there was no other way to do this. If he turned over and was back to back with Peter, that really would cramp the space on the bed even more, making them both miserable. It was either this way, or have Peter laying with his chest to his back. But since he was the first one to lay down, this was the only viable option. 

“I-It’s okay, Mr. Stark.” He heard Peter’s voice shake a little, and hoped that it wasn’t because of him. “Good night.” 

“Good night, Peter.”

Trying to find the best place to put his hand that would be comfortable and wouldn’t cause it to go numb, Tony wound up setting it over Peter’s hip. He heard him gasp softly, but then settled, Tony happy that he wasn’t too freaked out by him having to do this. There was no other place for him to put his arm logistically speaking. Maybe he could have thrown it over his own head, but he didn’t really want to have two sore shoulders in the morning, as he knew the shoulder he was going to sleep on wasn’t going to be in the best shape either. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Tony could hear every breath that Peter took, the steady drip of water from the leaky faucet in the bathroom, the buzz of the light outside of their door. All of it was a cacophony in his ears, and it was making it very difficult for him to get some rest. Oh, and the fact that Peter’s ass was inching closer to his crotch didn’t help matters either. If he moved his hips back any further, Tony’s ass would be hanging off the bed, because there was no way he was going to touch that sweet, sweet ass of his. 

_Wait_. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice cut through the darkness, Tony struggling to keep his body as far away from him as possible. “Mr. Stark, are you falling off the bed?” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m good.” It was a lie, but a necessary one. 

“I don’t mind.” 

“I do.” 

“You’re going to fall off the bed.” 

“Worse things have happened.” 

A hand touched his hip, and then he was pulled forward towards Peter, impressed by the strength he used. He willed his libido to stay somewhat in check as his cock was pushed right up against the two round cheeks of Peter’s ass, his arm itching to just pull the boy flush against his body. That would make things so much more complicated than they already were. The lines would be blurred too much, and he couldn’t have. 

“I-Is this better?” Peter asked, the naïveté in his voice making Tony want to destroy him five ways from Sunday. “You’re not falling off the bed now, are you?” 

_No, but sure as fuck wish I was_. “No, I’m not.” He spoke quietly, his head resting uncomfortably on the pillow. “Are you okay like this?” 

“Sort of? I don’t know. I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep.” 

“That makes two of us.” Tony sighed. “I’m not sure how to fix that though.” 

“Me either.” 

He felt Peter shift a little, and soon his arm was naturally pushing against Peter’s torso as they found a more comfortable position on the bed. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, his chin resting against Peter’s shoulder. His arm began to tighten its hold as he felt the slightest shift of Peter’s hips, his cock moving a little against his ass at the subtle shift. And then it happened again. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, somewhat amused by Peter’s actions. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” 

“N-No. I’m not doing anything. I’m trying to find a comfortable position.” Peter’s voice was pitched a little higher than usual. “Good night, Mr. Stark.” 

“Good night, Peter.” 

Tony decided to see what Peter would do if he did what he’d just done to him. He waited a few minutes to see if Peter would try again, which he thankfully didn’t, giving him the chance to do it himself. He gave a little roll of his hips, and heard Peter make the most salacious noise he’d ever heard leave his mouth before. It was a sound that he wanted to hear again, so he gave another quick roll of his hips, and felt Peter’s ass push back against him as another one of those sweet moans passed out of his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ…” Tony murmured, his hand now resting on Peter’s thigh as he helped find a better position. 

“A-Are you going to stop…?” Peter asked, as Tony kept pushing up against his perky ass. “I don’t want you to stop, Mr. Stark…” 

“That makes two of us.” A soft groan left his own throat as he felt Peter’s hand touch his, and felt him drag it up towards where it had been itching to go. 

Neither of them spoke, which was probably for the best because if Tony had started to ask questions, he might regret his decision to touch Peter’s body. But right now, his libido was clearly in charge and was going to take whatever Peter was offering to him, which felt like a lot. He could probably start to fuck him, add to the other messes that were no doubt on this filthy blanket that was covering them. 

“Wanna touch you….” He spoke low into Peter’s ear, another one of those sweet moans leaving Peter’s throat as he gave his cock a little tease. He’d kept himself away from him for so long that being put into this position seemed like a cosmic joke. There was a reason he purposefully kept his distance from him, but that was slowly crumbling as his will was giving up on him. 

“T-Touch me, Mr. Stark…” It was an open invitation to him, and he knew it. “Please…. I want you to touch me….” 

Moaning low, Tony brought his lips to the side of Peter’s neck, as he pushed his hand down his boxer briefs and felt the very swollen flesh of Peter's cock twitch against his fingers. Peter moaned, Tony thankful that Steve and Natasha were on the opposite side of the motel, so they couldn’t hear what was going on in their room. There was no way he would have lived this down if they were. The eagerness he heard in Peter’s voice was like an aphrodisiac to him. It had him removing Peter’s underwear, and then as an afterthought his own. 

He reached blindly for his bag, and found the front pocket zipper. Pulling hard on it, he pushed his hand into the small pocket and found the two items he was looking for - a condom, and some lube. “I’ve got condoms.” He wanted Peter to know where his head was at. “Is that what you want?” 

“Yes. A thousand times, yes.” Peter nodded his head enthusiastically, Tony chuckling at how cute he looked all riled up like this. “Please, Mr. Stark…” 

“Stay still. I’ve got to get you ready.” Tony uncapped the lube, and spread it over his fingers. “Tell me you’re not a virgin.” 

“I’m not.” 

That made him breathe a sigh of relief, as he began to rub his finger against Peter’s tight opening. “You’ll have to tell me about that another time.” He teased, as he rubbed his chin against Peter’s shoulder, his finger sinking quickly into his body. He groaned as he felt the warm heat of his inner walls, Tony spreading some of the lube onto them as he rooted around inside of him. He felt Peter push his hips back, then chuckled low. “Stay still. It’ll be easier for me to get you loose if you do that.” 

“O-Okay, sorry. Just feels….feels really nice.” Peter’s soft moan raised in pitch as Tony worked a second finger into him. “O-Oh…” 

“Been awhile?” He teased, as he felt his own cock starting to really want to get in on this action. 

“Y-Yeah. I’m good, Mr. Stark. Please - just put it in me?” 

Groaning low, he gave a nod of his head as he pulled his two fingers out. “No problem, Pete.” Pulling the condom out of its wrapper, he got it onto his own cock, then pushed the tip right up against Peter’s prepped hole. “Let me push it in, okay? Don’t get too excited.” 

“R-Right, I won’t.” 

He got the tip in, and then slowly pushed it into his body, the condom lined with lube helping him slide it in a quicker pace. Tony rolled his hips a few times, Peter’s moans beginning to really fill the room as he got a steady pace going. They moved together without much talking, Tony completely in awe of how good it felt to be buried inside of Peter like this. It was astounding how good he sounded while having sex, and it was something he knew he was going to be thinking about for a very, _very_ long time. 

Peter moved, and then Tony was soon on his knees with Peter on all fours on the middle of the bed. He snapped his hips hard, guttural moans leaving Peter’s throat as he really nailed him good. His hand snaked around to his front and grabbed onto his cock, where it took only two strokes for Peter to start gushing all over his hand. His body tightened up like a vice around Tony, but he didn’t come. No, he held off as he knew that Peter would be able to go again - _ah, the beauty of youth_. He made him come two more times before he let himself go, burying himself to the hilt deep inside of Peter’s body as he flooded the condom with the physical manifestation of his held off orgasm. 

“P-Please tell me you have more than one.” Peter said, as he he laid face down on the bed, panting hard. 

Tony chuckled low, and nodded his head. “I’ve got a few. Why? You want to go again?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“What the hell. Why not.” 

Tony grabbed the condoms and threw them on the nightstand next to the table. He was soon on his back, watching as Peter took his cock for a ride, his hands settling on his hips to admire how good he looked in this shitty motel room. Everything about Peter was beautiful - his eyes, his face, his cock, his body. The whole package. Tony groaned as Peter started to jerk himself off as he bounced on his cock, the wet heat of his cum splashing on Tony's stomach brought him right back over the edge as he used another condom to completion. 

Two more times, and then he had to call it as exhaustion was beginning to creep up. The bed no longer felt that small as he held Peter in his arms, the two staying close to one another this time due to wanting to instead of out of being forced into the position. 

“Will this happen again?” Peter asked, startling Tony. He had thought he’d fallen asleep. 

“If you’d like.” He nodded his head. “I wouldn’t mind if it did.” 

“Me either.” 

“Good.” Tony fell asleep with a smile on his face, and if he could see Peter, he would have seen that he had the same smile plastered on his face too. 

***

“You guys sleep okay?” Steve asked, as they walked into the small ‘reception’ area of the motel where cheap danish and a box of donuts sat. “Sorry there was only one bed.” 

“It’s fine.” Tony looked over at Peter, who was already munching on a donut. “We made it work, didn’t we, Mr. Parker?” 

“We did, Mr. Stark.” Peter grinned. Oh, they had made it work alright. They had made it work again about two hours ago, and then an hour ago. Tony’s cock was all kinds of sore from overstimulation, but he wasn’t complaining. Oh, no. He was happier than he should be, being stuck out in this hellhole. 

“Natasha says we should get back to the compound in a few hours. You want to drive?” Steve asked, as Tony poured himself some coffee. 

“Yeah, I’ll drive.” He nodded, and grabbed the donut out of Peter’s hand to munch on it. He saw Peter make a face, but then it turned to a smirk. “Pete? Want to sit shotgun? Keep me company?” 

“Sure, Mr. Stark.” Peter nodded his head. “As long as you don’t mind if I nod off. Driving always makes me sleepy.” 

“Tsch. Fine. Whatever.” 

As they drove back to the compound, Tony stole a few glances over to Peter, glad to see that none of the kisses he’d ravaged on his neck had decided to make an appearance today. God bless that super healing of his. It was something he was going to have to remember for the future. Because there would be a future for the two of them. One way or another. For once, Tony was happy with having to stay at a shitty motel, as it had given him the opportunity to be with Peter in a way he never thought possible. 


End file.
